(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring pressurized containers and, in one possible embodiment, relates to a threadably connected real time carbon monoxide monitor that can be utilized to monitor a pressurized purification chamber, which requires maintaining a relatively high minimum pressure even when a compressor is turned off.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Presently, carbon monoxide monitoring of compressed air systems may utilize carbon monoxide test strips, which may be placed inside a housing and exposed to compressed air. The test strips begin as a tan color and will change to black if carbon monoxide is present in undesired concentrations.
Draeger tubes provide another testing mechanism, which may be utilized in addition to other testing at regular intervals to independently gauge the quality of the compressed air for use in compressed air tanks.
The following U.S. Patents describe various prior art systems that may be related to the above and/or other carbon monoxide monitoring systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,696, to Dieterman et al., issued Aug. 13, 2002, discloses a system for monitoring carbon monoxide in an environment which includes an apparatus emitting carbon monoxide, such as an internal combustion engine. A carbon monoxide sensor measures a concentration of carbon monoxide in the environment and provides an electrical signal to a processor that is representative of the measured concentration of carbon monoxide. The processor determines the concentration of carbon monoxide corresponding to the electrical signal, provides an output signal at or above predetermined carbon monoxide concentration thresholds, calculates an estimated carboxyhemoglobin level for the operator corresponding to the carbon monoxide concentrations calculated over time, and provides an output signal at or above predetermined carboxyhemoglobin thresholds. The signals are then received by one or more devices which provide textual, visual, and/or audible warnings indicating that environmental concentrations of carbon monoxide have caused a predetermined warning threshold to be met or exceeded. The signals may also be received by a device which shuts down the carbon monoxide generating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,431, to Wise, issued Jul. 20, 1976, discloses an indicator of the presence and changes in the carbon monoxide content of the air. It operates by measuring the change in resistance of a silver oxide detector when exposed to carbon monoxide.
The prior art does not show the features of the present invention which in one embodiment comprises a readily connectable sensor housing for pressure vessels and/or compressor systems including a substantially continuous real time measurement of carbon monoxide levels. The sensor housing may be used with breathing air compressor systems that contain scrubbing units of a type that are preferably kept at relatively high minimum pressures. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above discussed and other problems.